


Crimson Souls

by Dark_DemonMafia



Series: Crimson Souls [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood and Gore, Boys Kissing, Childhood Trauma, Death, Double Anal Penetration, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Member Death, Hell Flashbacks, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Teen Romance, Vibrators, Violence, big brother complex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_DemonMafia/pseuds/Dark_DemonMafia
Summary: Axel is a seventeen soon to be eighteen yr old demon who has just left his home to be trained by none other than Slender Man himself. Nervous about joining a big family he has to try to get used to the havoc that dwells in the Creepy pasta mansion. But he also has to deal with flashbacks nightmares and falling in love with a human? Things don't look easy. Will he be able to deal with his past and a new family at the same time? Or will he be forced to go back the dark place he used to call home.





	1. New Family?

**_(Axel_ ** **_’_ ** **_s POV)_ **

‘How did I get myself into this? These people are crazier than I am. Why the hell would Talbot send me here? What makes him think this is a good idea? Whatever it’s too late to ask him now.’

I looked up at the big rundown mansion in front of me. Taking in the smell of decaying wood and...the smell of roadkill? I cringed and scrunched up my nose. I sighed as I began to walk up the splintered steps leading up to the porch. Which in my opinion wasn’t any better. This was my home now. I guess I should have been grateful, it was better than living in hell. Cool breezes, the slight smell of fresh rain and the smell of pine. I guess it’s not that bad if you think about it. 

I knocked at the door and waited patiently for someone to answer. I casually looked around the porch and saw where the rancid roadkill smell was coming from. There was a small pile of dead rabbits in the corner on the porch. They looked like their stomachs had been ripped open. They were covered in blood. I shivered at the slightly disturbing sight. At that moment I heard the lock click on the door and the hinges squeak loudly as it was opened. 

I turned away from the pile and saw a very short teen staring up at me with dull red eyes. That wasn’t even the strangest thing about him. He was dressed in all green, from his dark green jeans to his pastel green beanie. His fashion sense wasn't the only thing that I found a little strange, the whites of his eyes were black and he had thick black liquid leaking from his eyes. Sure I’ve seen stranger but that was back in hell. This is the human world. So why…

The boy stares at me before glancing over at the pile in the corner. He grimaced before turning back.

“Smiley I told you not to put your shit on the porch! If you're gonna leave it somewhere leave it in the crawl space!” He yelled. 

As soon as he was finished a big red and black dog walked out the door. He stopped and looked up at me and I got chills. This big dog was wearing a horrifying grin across his face and had piercing eyes. He looked like what nightmares were made of. He looked back at the boy and growled. 

“You don’t have to be so uptight about it. Why not more it yourself?” The dog asked.

“Because it’s not my mess and it stinks. If you're not gonna clean it then get Jeff to clean it up.” The boy said. 

The dog scoffed and rolled his eyes. He walked over and picked up the pile of shredded flesh and walked off the porch steps. The boy turned to me and smiled.

“Sorry about that. The smells really awful huh?” He asked.

“Y-yeah. I mean I've smelt worse I guess.” I said nervously.

He laughed and smiled at me. He stepped aside and I walked inside. He shut the door behind us and I cringed as the hinges squeaked. 

“You're funny I like you. So you must be the new guy.” He said.

I nodded nervous. He held out his hand towards me and I hesitantly shook it. 

“Name’s BEN DROWNED.” He said.

“A-axel.” I said.

“Axel huh? That’s cool man. Everybody's been waiting for ya.” He said.

I followed him into I would assume would be the living area. There was a group of older looking teens standing around. They all looked a little...strange. These people didn't look like Talbot had described. Well he did say they were a weird bunch. But I didn’t think they’d be this weird. 

“Hey so this is the family.” BEN said.

He pointed at a scrawny teen with a white mask and a yellow jacket. From what I could see he was a brunette.

“That guy over there is Slenders right hand man Masky. He’s a little prudish and bossy but all in all he’s pretty nice and caring.” He said.

Did he just insult the guy and compliment him at the same time? 

“That guy standing next to him in the orange is Hoodie. Their best friends but everyone in the mansion knows their secretly boneing each other.” BEN laughed.

What?

That guy in the blue hoodie and mask is Eyeless Jack but everyone calls him E.J. If he starts poking at your sides and asking you if you have both your kidneys I’d be a little cautious. But that's normal.” 

Concerned.

He pointed to the littler teen that was squirming and trying to get out of E.J’s and blushing. He had goggles on his head and what looked to be some kind of mask, he also had two hatchets hanging from his belt.

“That little spaz is Ticci Toby, E.J’s boyfriend and lover. He’s...what’s the word I’m looking for? Eccentric? Yea but anyway he’s a spaz.” BEN said.

I blushed and looked away when E.J moved his mask up a little to lick Toby’s cheek. BEN cleared his throat embarrassed and pointed over to a little girl spinning around in a circle with her teddy bear. She had long wavy brown locks and the biggest green eyes I've ever seen. She also had a cute pink dress and….blood running down her face.

What?

“That’s Sally over there. She’s the youngest. She’s also the only one here who won't kill you on site. She’s kind, passionate, and cute. But don’t let that fool you the kid is a ticking time bomb when it comes to hurting her family. “

I looked away from Sally for one second and that's when I noticed a pair of icy blue eyes glaring over at me. How did I know? Well I met that glare when I looked at the tall lanky teen leaning against the wall. His hair was long and jet black, he had pale white skin and slits cut into his cheeks that formed a permanent smile. Something about him gave me chills. He didn't seem too pleased to see me.

BEN pulled me over to the group. I was scared out of my mind. New people. I’m not much of a social butterfly so crowds even if small crowds make me nervous. Some king of Hell i’d be. 

“Hey everyone this is Axel!” BEN yelled getting everyone's attention.

Everyone turned and stared and I felt self conscious. I looked down at my feet nervously looking for something to say. I couldn’t find the words.

“So this is the great Roselle’s son? The future king of Hell?” 

The tall teen causally walked up to me with a grin on his face. I backed away as he got closer. He crossed his arms and looked me up and down. 

“This is a warrior?” He asked in disbelief. 

Suddenly he grabbed my chin and tilted it up so I was looking in his eyes. He got close to my face and my eyes went wide. 

“You don’t look like the demon queen's son? Aren’t you supposed to be intimidating?” He asked again.

I felt someone get between us and push him away from me. 

“Axel this is Jeff, my friend. He’s crude and sarcastic. Also he doesn’t know the meaning of personal space.” BEN said crossing his arms.

Jeff shrugged and walked away. I can already tell they love me.


	2. Guy Talk

**_(Axel’s POV)_ **

I don’t know what made this guy think that I was supposed to be intimidating and I didn’t care enough to ask. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. He glared at me as I walked closer to the big group. If I was going to be living with them I might as well try to make a friend or two. Everyone looked over and stared at me. All the eyes on me made me feel small and vulnerable. It made it a little hard to breath but luckily their attention was stolen when a door heard from upstairs seemed to open. I also turned my gaze towards the long crooked stairs leading up to what was supposed to be the second floor. There at the very top was a familiar face. A face I had known since the age of five. A face that would always bring out my mothers beautiful smile. There he was the Slender Man. The very being who agreed to take me in when my mother had asked years ago before she…

“Hello my children. I see we have a guest amongst us.” He said walking over to me. 

He reached out his hand and I shook it.

“Axel do you remember me?” 

“Yes Sir. You were a friend of my mothers.” I said.

He nodded and put a hand on my shoulder almost like a way of showing sympathy. I looked down at the old shag carpet that laid under my beaten up converse.

“Axel I’m sorry about your mother. She was a very caring and strong hearted woman, she always brought joy to everyone's hearts.” He said.

He didn’t have to tell me I already knew. My mother was a great woman. She always fought for what was right but now...she was gone. Tears filled my eyes at the thought but quickly pushed them back for I didn’t want the others to see my weak side. Everyone had turned their attention back to me and I felt small again. Slender Man told me a few rules that I needed to follow if I wanted to stay.

No going out after sunset.

Always have your partner's back.

Carry a weapon with you at all times.

I could remember all that. Maybe I can make it through my first week without losing my cool. That is if Mr man period quits giving me dirty looks. I glanced over at my right seeing Jeff twirling a knife and glaring at me. I looked at him and made a face back. He mouthed ‘watch yourself’ to me so i mouthed ‘try me bitch’. What a douche.

After a bit of a reunion time with Slendy he asked BEN to show me to our room. So I followed the small elf to a shabby door with peeling paint coming off. He opened the door and welcomed me inside.

“So this is where you sleep.” He said bouncing lightly on a twin sized bed against the wall.

I smiled and threw my bag on the bed and sat down on the floor. He looked over at me curious. 

“So what’s it like?”

“Huh?” I asked.

“Living in hell. What’s it like?” He said curiously.

I leaned back against the bed and shrugged.

“It’s ok I guess. It’s hot to mortals but to me it doesn’t. The human world feels cold. Hells doesn’t have much to do. It’s kinda boring.” 

“Hmm.”

“What’s it like living here?” I asked.

“It’s pretty fun we go on mission two to three times a week, we train for hours, and we spend time together. We got it pretty good here.” He said climbing off the bed.

I watched him walk over to his bedside drawer and pulled something out. He had a joint in his hand and a lighter. He sat down on his bed and lite it. He took a puff then held it out to me.

“Want some?”

“No thanks.” I said.

“Suit yourself.” 

“What's up with your friend?” I asked.

He took another puff.

“Who? Jeff? Well he’s jealous.”

“Jealous? Of what?” I asked.

“Of you dude.” 

“Me? How so?” 

“Yea dude. Cause your getting all the attention. He’s an attention whore.” He said.

I laughed at that. Well he can have all the attention I don’t want it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapters so short guys


	3. Sunk

**_(Author's POV)_ **

 

Jeff watched as Slender lead Axel up the stairs to the second floor. The whole time he glared at the small demon. With his stupid smart attitude and big stupid doe green eyes and that adorable shy smile. Jeff shook his head. What was he thinking? This kid wasn’t even worth his time and yet he still lingered in Jeff’s mind. This pissed him off.

 

“My child  may I have a word with you?” 

 

“Sure.” Jeff said following Slender Man into the kitchen.

 

Jeff leaned up against the counter and crossed his arms. 

 

“So what did you want to talk with me about?” Jeff asked.

 

“Axel.”

 

“The new kid? What about him?” 

 

“Well you see the he needs a partner and I have therefore decided that you will be his partner.”

 

“What?! No way I’m working with the demon brat!” Jeff yelled.

 

“You must. He doesn’t have any experience and he needs someone to show him how things work.” SLender said.

 

“But-”

 

“I’m counting on you.” Slender said cutting Jeff off.

 

Jeff growled under his breath and walked away. He stomped his way up the stairs. Jeff slammed his bedroom door behind him and threw himself onto his bed.

 

“Perfect.” He mumbled.

  
  
  


**_(Axel’s POV)_ **

  
  


Later in the day I made my way down the stairs and into the family room. Everyone and I mean everyone was sitting around the tv watching a horror movie. Slender who was sitting with Sally in his lap turned toward me and gestured for me to come join them. I shook my head.

 

“Thanks but no thanks I’m gonna go do my own thing.” I said walking towards the front door. 

 

“I think it’d be safer if you have someone go with you.” Slender said.

 

“I’m good.” I replied.

 

I opened the front door and took one step before I felt someone behind me. I turned to see Jeff. 

 

“I’ll go with him.” Jeff said.

 

“Who the hell invited you?” 

 

Jeff pushed me out the door and closed it behind him. I gave him a dirty look before I started walking. He quickly followed after me.

 

“You’re not going into the woods are you?” He asked.

 

“Yea what’s it to you?” I growled.

 

He gave me a look.

 

“Hey it was just a question.” He said. 

 

“Keep your questions to yourself.” I said walking past him. 

 

He stopped and stared at me. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. I ignored him. I walked farther into the woods stepping over old tree roots and crunching leaves under my sneakers. I pushed past some the stray branches sticking out in my path. I sighed in relief when I heard silence behind me.

 

_ ‘Good he’s not following, maybe now I can be alone.’ _

 

I slowed my pace and began looking around for anything interesting I could find. But as I looked around I saw nothing but more crooked looking trees and endless roots that kept snagging at my feet. I ended up walking out into a big clearing surrounded by more trees. I looked around and walked out into the clearing. Something felt off about it. But I didn’t know what, untill the ground caved in. Turns out there was a sink hole right under my feet. Perfect. I had landed hard on my back and a searing pain had went through my entire body but I was too busy trying to claw my way out of the ground to focus on the pain. In a rushed attempt to escape the wall crumbled and my feet slipped. I fell back in. I growled under my breath.

 

“Well look at what we have here.” 

I looked up and low and behold I saw the one person I didn’t want to see. I turned my back on him and started climbing up the other side. 

 

“Aw come on don’t be like that. I came to help you. The least you could do is say thank you.” He whined.

 

“No thank you.” I said glaring back at him. 

 

He gave me a look as he watched me claw at the grass and dirt above me before falling again. I let out a frustrated growl as I tried again with no success.

 

“Need help?” He asked sitting down near the hole. 

 

“Nope. I’m good.” I said.

 

“Clearly.”

 

I finally gave up after a few more attempts. I sat on the ground frustrated and tired. I looked down at my beaten up converse and now ripped jeans. I kicked at the dirt irritated.

 

“How's it going?” He asked.

 

I sighed and laid back onto the hard ground.

 

“Fantastic.” I groaned. 

 

“Not much process huh?” 

 

I gave him a dirty look before closing my eyes.

 

“What are you doing now?” 

 

“Thinking now shut up.” I said.

 

I was trying to think of a way out that didn’t involve help from him. No such luck. That’s when things went south. I was laying there when I felt something cold and wet hit my forehead. I opened my eyes to see dark gray clouds covering the soft blue sky. I blew it off thinking it was just gonna sprinkle, but jumped when I heard a loud crash of lightning. I felt the rain come down hard. 

 

“Fantastic.” I groaned. 


	4. Down and Dirty

**_(Axel’s POV)_ **

 

Jeff offered since hand out but I slapped it away. I didn’t need or want his help. I quickly ran at the wall and tried to pull myself up but the ground was already turning muddy. I gave way beneath my hands and I fell. My flannel shirt and jeans were covered in mud. I growled angrily and clawed up the wall but slipped and fell. 

 

“Fuck!” I yelled.

 

“Just let me help you stubborn ass.” Jeff said.

 

“I can do it myself! I don’t want your help!” 

 

He rolled his eyes at me but I didn’t care. I felt tired and my back and ass hurt from falling. I grabbed at the wall but it came off in wet chunks in my hands. I sat down panting. The rain beat down on my head. I tried looking for another way out. 

 

“Come on dude just grab it already.” He whined.

 

I looked at him then his hand and sighed. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

I took his hand and he pulled me up. He lost his footing and fell with me landing on top of him. We looked up at each other with wide eyes. I could feel my face heat up. He then smirked at me.

 

“Hi.” 

 

I glared at him and pushed myself up. I got to my feet and helped him up. He smiled at me and looked away. 

 

“So…”

 

“So?”

 

He tilted his head towards the direction of the mansion and I sighed. I walked next to him as he led me back into the forest. 

 

As we walked into the living room we were greeted by Slenderman who didn’t look too happy. We stood in front of him mud caked on our faces, clothes wet and shoes soaking into the carpet. He crossed his arms and glared at us.

 

“Where have you two been and why are you covered in mud?” 

 

“Uh we kinda had an accident. Sorry it was my fault.” I said looking down at the floor. 

 

“Just don;t do it again.” He said walking away. 

 

I looked at Jeff surprised. 

 

He looked at me and laughed. 

 

“What?”

 

“He usually yells at me for staying out late. He must have a soft spot for you.” He said smiling.

 

I rolled my eyes. 

 

I started heading upstairs with him following behind me. I pulled off my flannel and chucked it on my bed. I went into the bathroom and turned on the tap. I splashed water on my face making sure to scrub the thick mud off. Jeff came up next to me and bumped me to the side as he washed his face. I looked at him then looked at my reflection in the mirror. I always hated seeing my reflection because it reminded me of her and it always hurt to see it. I gripped my chest and sighed. Jeff looked up at me.

 

“You good?” He asked.

 

“Yea. Yea i’m good.” I said.

 

He looked at me like he wasn’t sure if I was being honest or not. He dried his face and took off his hoodie, which had no shirt under. My face turned bright red and I covered my eyes.

 

“What the hell are you doing!?”

 

“Draining my shirt why?” He said twisted the water out of the fabric.

 

He looked at me curiously.

 

“Why are you covering your eyes?” He asked.

 

“Cause I can that’s why!” I said flustered.

 

He laughed, like actually laughed at me.

 

“Are you blushing?” He asked laughing.

“No!”

 

“You are!” He said smiling.

 

“Just put your damn hoodie back on!” 

 

He started laughing harder.

 

“Holy shit I thought you were into guys but it was only a guess! The way your blushing is so…” He cut off.

 

I uncovered my eyes and looked at him curious. 

 

“Is so what?” I asked.

 

He looked away nervously. 

 

“Uh nothing.” He said pulling his hoodie back on.

 

And with that he walked out of the bathroom leaving me thinking.

 

“Huh.

 


	5. Crush

**_(Axel’s POV)_ **

 

So my first diner in the mansion didn’t go exactly as I thought it would, but I gotta admit it was pretty fun. The most fun I’ve had in years. 

It was complete chaos when I walked into the kitchen. At first I had thought about just grabbing something and heading back to my room, I didn’t really feel social. But then I saw everyone throwing food and it brought back a memory. I remembered me and my brothers and sisters making a mess in the kitchen trying to make our mom breakfast once and it broke out into a food war. I remember me and my older sister Lily throwing the soggy pancakes at my older brothers Samael and Blake. We didn’t know how loud we were until our mom walked into the kitchen and growled at us. Now my mother could be strong and vicious but she was a sweet woman with a soft heart when it came to her children. We had looked up at her terrified. She scooped us all up in her arms and brought us to her room. She had laid us down to sleep next to her telling us that she would clean the mess later. She cradled me close to her chest as she fell asleep. I smiled at the memory and walked up to the refrigerator passing Sally who was throwing biscuits at Jeff's face. He angrily ran after her. I laughed causing Jeff to turn around with red blush painted across his cheeks. I smiled at him and shook my head. I turned my attention back to the fridge when a roll hit me in the back of the head.

I looked behind me at Jeff who had a guilty look on his face and had his hands behind his back. I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to the table and grabbed the butter and flung it in his face. Everyone went quiet and stared at us nervously. Jeff laughed.

 

“Not bad angel face, but try this on for size.” He said throwing macaroni in my hair. I growled and flung it back at him smiling as he wiped the smeared cheese off his face. Everyone started laughing. And for the first time in a week Jeff gave a sweet genuine smile. Ok maybe a little creepy considering he had a permanent smile , but sweet nonetheless. I smiled back at him and picked the soggy noodles out of my hair. 

Hours later after after washing the dried cheese out of my hair and I still couldn’t stop thinking about one thing. Jeff’s smile. It stayed stuck in my brain like a photograph picture that wouldn’t fade. Or didn’t want to fade. Something about that smile made me blush to the tips of my ears. It made me embarrassed feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush. A crush on a older man. Age wasn’t really the thing that bothers me. I mean look at my mom and dad, she fell in love with a man five times her junior. And already knowing which sex I prefer I’d say I have a crush on him. I sighed and flopped back on the bed. I grabbed my pillow and hugged it to my chest. I blushed. 

 

_ ‘Wow a crush on him…’ _

 

I was brought out of my thoughts when the door to the bedroom squeaked. I glance towards the door seeing BEN walk into the room. Or stumble into the room, considering his pants were hanging off his ass. I rolled my eyes and looked at the ceiling. 

 

“Hey.” He said.

 

“Hi.”

 

“What’s with you red?” He asked. 

 

I looked over at him confused. He pointed to his cheeks and I touched mine.

 

“Oh. Uh nothing just...thinking.” I said laying back down.

 

“About what?” 

 

“Just things…” I whispered.

 

He sat down next to me on my bed. 

 

“Something’s bugging you, what is it?” 

 

“Nothing. It’s stupid.” I said.

 

“Bet it’s not.” 

 

I looked up at him and sighed. I sat up and held the pillow to my chest.

 

“BEN can I ask you a question?” 

 

“You just did.” He smirked.

 

“I’m serious.” I said.

 

“Okay okay shoot.” He said crossing his arms.

 

I looked at him nervously. 

 

“Have you ever had a crush on another guy…” 

 

“Well yea. Once. Why?” He asked.

 

“I think I have a crush.”

  
  
  
  



	6. You and me? A date?

**_(Jeff’s POV)_ **

 

Those eyes. The way they lite up like a child’s. It was amazing. I’ve been too busy fighting with him to see the true color of his eyes. A beautiful Emerald green. So bright. And that laugh, it’s like magic. So soft and light. The way it comes from his heart makes it feel special. Too be honest I never thought I’d feel this way about anyone. I haven’t felt love like this since...Liu. 

I stopped walking and stood in front of BEN and Axel’s room. I looked nervously at the door and knocked. Axel opened the door. He looked at me surprised. 

 

“Uh hi.” I said.

 

“Hi.” 

 

I rubbed at the back of my neck.

 

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” I asked.

 

“Sure.” He said closing the door behind him.

 

I looked down at him and nervously cleared my throat. 

 

“Uh so I was gonna say I was wondering if you wanna hang out?” I asked. 

 

A smile spread across his face and crossed his arms. He laughed.

 

“Are you asking me on a date?” 

 

“Um yes?” 

 

“That a question or an answer?’’ He giggled.

 

“Both?”

 

He smiled up at me.

 

“Ok.” He said. 

  
  


**_(Axel’s POV)_ **

 

I had followed Jeff out into the woods. We had been walking a couple of hours before I finally spoke up.

 

“Your not gonna push me into the sinkhole are you?” I asked curiously.

 

He laughed.

 

“Nah. I just wanna show you something.” 

 

“Show me what?” I asked. 

 

“You’ll see.” He said pushing through some branches.

 

I followed him out into a clearing of trees and was greeted with the beautiful sight of a lake and a old willow tree. The water of the lake seemed to shiver when the cold breeze hit it. The old tree swayed back and forth looking as if it was going to fall but Jeff reassured me the roots were too deep for it to fall. He lead me to the edge of the lake and sat down. I sat down next to him. I looked over at him as he slowly raked his hand over the water. He seemed calm. Which is rare. I looked down at my hands and sighed.

 

“Why are you doing this?” I asked.

 

“Doing what?” He asked back.

 

“Being nice to me? That’s strange. Even for you.” I said giving him a sceptical look.

 

He sat back and rubbed his neck averting his gaze.

 

“I just thought it be nice to hang out with someone for once. I’m not much of a social person back home.” 

 

“But why me? Why not BEN or someone else?” I asked curiously.

 

“Cause I wanted to.” He said.

 

I gave him a look.

 

“Wanted to or have to? Did Slender put you up to this?” 

 

“Jeez you ask a lot of questions. It’s kinda annoying.” He said getting to his feet.

 

I got up and walked after him. 

 

“Yeah? Your annoying too. And another thing I don’t need his pity or yours.” I said sternly.

 

“Would you shut it. I’m not hanging out with you cause of pity.” 

“Then why are you?” 

 

He glanced at me and I noticed the way his whole back stiffened. He turned around and looked into my eyes.

 

“I...I like you.” He said.

 

My heart felt like it stopped. I could feel my blood run cold. At that moment time seemed to stop. I felt frozen in time. 

 

“You like me?” I hesitantly asked. 

 

“Yea…” 

 

I reached out and grabbed his face. I pressed my lips against and to my surprise they were warm...and soft. He wrapped his arms around my waist and griped me tightly. It truly felt like time had stopped. For this one moment.


	7. BEN takes romance seriously(not)

**_(Axel’s POV)_ **

 

He pulled away and looked at me. I gave him a shy smile. I felt him rub his hand over my hip and he smiled down at me. 

 

“So what does this mean?” He asked. 

 

“Well what do you want it to mean?” I asked back.

 

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. 

 

“I hope it means you like me.” 

 

I gave him a fond smile.

 

“I do.” 

 

He held his hand out to me and despite my nervousness I took it. 

 

We walked back to the mansion hand in hand. But for some reason we were too embarrassed to look at each other. I glanced over and saw a light blush on his cheeks and I smiled. And for the second time in a month I felt happy. Happier than I had been in a long ass time. Like king of the freakin world happy. 

 

Later on when we were in front of my room he looked at me and rubbed at the back of his neck. I found it oddly cute. I felt this warm sensation in my chest and smiled. I pecked him on the lips and went into my room. I had the biggest grin on my face as I threw myself on my bed and hugged my pillow to my chest. 

 

“What’s got you so happy?” BEN said from across the room. 

 

He had torn himself away from his gameboy to look at me. I sighed.

 

“Nothing.” I said.

 

He shook his head and smiled. He got off his bed and sat down next to me on mine. 

 

“So how’d it go?” He said smirking.

 

“How’d what go?” I asked.

 

“The date.”

 

I looked over at him.

 

“What date?”

 

“Oh come off it chief I was listening on the other side of the door.” He said smiling.

 

I threw the pillow at him hitting him in the face. 

 

“It was good.” I said.

 

“That’s it? There’s gotta be more than that.” He said.

 

“Well we did kiss.” I said blushing.

 

“Ooh. Did he use tongue?” He mocked.

 

“Oh come on don’t be immature.” I said laughing.

 

I smiled.

 

“It was nice.” I said sighing.

 

He flopped down next to me on his stomach. He pulled out his phone and started texting on it. He glanced over to me and smiled.

 

“So.” He said.

 

“So?”

 

“You going on another date with him?” He asked curious.

 

“Why do you wanna know?” I said playfully shoving him.

 

“Cause everyone else wants to know.” He said showing me his phone screen. 

 

The small green phone lit up with messages from all the other proxies in the mansion. I looked over at BEN and rolled my eyes smiling.

 

“You guys are too much I swear.”

  
  
  



	8. Bitches bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Axel and Jeff make a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I posted a chapter. But the good news is I have a couple chapters finished so I'll be posting them right after I post this one. I glad you guys like the story so far. I'm thinking about writing some other stories, but it's going to be a while before I think of anything good.

(Axel’s POV)

Holy shit. Like holy shit. What time is it? Does anybody know what fucking time it is? I’ve been laying here for an hour or two staring at the ceiling. And the reason for that is, I can’t stop thinking about the kiss. It’s just a kiss! Right? At least I think so. I don’t know.  
I decided I wasn’t going to get much sleep so I got up out of bed. I thought maybe raiding the kitchen for food might get my mind off it for a while. Apparently some one else had the same idea. 

“Oh hey.” Jeff said.

“Uh hi?” 

He looked up from where he was looking in the fridge. He sighed and closed the fridge.

“Don’t bother looking for anything to eat, Jack didn’t go shopping again.” He said leaning against the counter.

“Again?”

“He does this every time it’s his turn to get food. I usually have to make a midnight run down to the gas station.” 

“There’s a gas station around here?” I asked.

“It’s about 30 miles down the road. Nowhere close to here.” 

I thought for a minute. Something told me I should go with him. I glanced up at him seeing him bang his head back against the cupboard. 

“Uh if you want...do you suppose I can come along?” I asked nervously.

He opened his eyes and raised a brow.

“You sure? It can get pretty messy.” He said smiling.

“I’m sure I can handle it.” 

He smirked and gestured for me to follow him out the back door.  He led me out of the woods on to the open trail.

“You aren’t afraid of someone seeing you out in the open like this?” I asked.

“Nope. Nobody drives down this road this time of night.” He said.

I nodded and stared down the road. Every few minutes I’d glance at him. I don’t know why.

“You good?” He asked.

“What?”

“Well you’ve been openly staring at me for about 15 miles.” He said.

My face got red with embarrassment. I had no idea he noticed me staring.

“S-sorry.” 

“Nah don’t be. I don’t mind.” He said smiling.

I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets and looked down the road. I could see a faint light up ahead. I could also see my breath from where it had dropped a couple degrees.

“Cold out ain’t it?” He asked breathing out.”

“Oh! Uh it’s not so bad I guess.” 

He looked over at me  before he hesitantly reached his arm out and wrapped it around me. I jumped slightly at the warm gesture. 

“T-thanks.” I said. 

“No problem.” He said not meeting my eyes.  
We finally reached the gas station. The faint glow of the big neon sign kinda hurt my eyes. Not surprisingly that was the only light. The gas stations lights were off on the inside and it looked like it had been closed down for the night. I looked over at Jeff curiously.

“How we suppose to get in?” 

“I have a key.” He said nonchalantly.

“How the hell did you get a key?” I asked.

He smirked as he unlocked the front glass door.

“I killed one of the guys that used to work here. There are still three other but they usually shut down at midnight.” 

I got chills.

“Classy.” I said smiling.

He smiled back before holding the door open for me. I put my hand to my heart.

“My I didn’t know you could be such a gentleman.” I said   
He rolled his eyes at me. We walked into the gas station and I was greeted by the smell of rotting meat. I put a hand over my nose and looked over at Jeff. 

“Yup very classy.” I mocked. 

“Oh please it’s not that bad. Drama king.” 

“It smells so bad in here.”

He gave me a look.

“I’m so sorry that it is not to your majesty’s standards.” He said bowing.

“Oh haha very funny.”

He smiled at me and shrugged. I followed him towards one of the aisles. 

“So we need to get food for everyone. You go look for cereal, bread, and peanut butter.” He said. 

“Ok.”

I walked past him looking through the shelves for the food. I had just gotten a jar off the shelf when I heard him speak up from the frozen area.

“You know it’s nice having someone come with me for once.”

“”Yea? Your the only one who comes here at night?” I asked rummaging through the shelves.

“Pretty much. I’m usually the only one up at this time.” He said pulling the milk out of the freezer.

I laughed as I picked up the cereal. I watched him squat down to the lower shelves to get something. I swear I wasn’t looking. Or maybe I was but not with any interest mind you. He looked up at me with a fond smile. I looked away embarrassed. He chuckled at me. 

I glanced over seeing a box of small cakes in his arms. 

“Didn’t think you liked sweets.” I said.

“Hm? Oh they're not for me their for the squirt.” He said laughing.

“She’s a cute kid.” I said. 

“Yea cute for an ankle bitter.” He said putting some of the stuff in a bag. 

I snorted. 

“She seems to look up to you.” 

“Of course she looks up to me she’s short.” He said smiling at his own stupid joke.

I couldn’t help smiling too. When he’s not being pushy and annoying, he can be kinda goofy. 

“Oh my god your so funny.” I said in a sarcastic tone.

“I know right?” He chuckled.

After we got all we needed we started heading for the door when we saw a pair of headlights pull up near the front. I felt Jeff go rigid next to me.

“Shit.”

“I thought you said everyone left for the night?” 

“Well I’ve been wrong before.” He said nervously.

I huffed in frustration. I grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him towards the bathroom at the back of the room. I shoved him inside and closed the door behind us. I made sure to leave it open a sliver to see out.

“What are you doing?” He asked impatient.

“Hush.” I whispered.

We looked through the door as a young woman walked in. She had to be around her early twenties. Her long dirty blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and she reeked of hairspray and some fruity cheap perfume. She had way too much makeup on and she was acting snarky. She walked up behind the counter and began to complain about having misplaced her compact. I rolled my eyes. I was getting impatient and I could tell Jeff was too. By the way he bumped into me. 

“Oi watch it.” I whispered.

“Well sorry pixie stick it ain’t a big bathroom you know.”

I gave him a look.

“Did you just call me pixie- you know what it’s not important.” I said looking back towards the door.

After figuring out her purse wasn’t behind the counter she started making her way towards us. 

“Fuck.”

“Shit.”

“I’ll handle it just keep quiet.” I said extending my claws. 

“What?”

The door opened and I saw the horror on the girls face. She screamed. It hurt my ears. She turned around to run but I grabbed her by her hair. I slammed her to the floor. The sickening crack of her skull against the floor made me cringe. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I kneeled down and grabbed her head in my hands. She started screaming and thrashing around. I growled at her.

“Fucking shut up!” I yelled.

I pulled her up by her ponytail and pressed my claws against her throat. She tried kicking me before I dug my claws into her throat and ripped it open. Blood sprayed all over me and I could hear her gasping and choking. After a minute more of struggling her body slowly went limp. 

“Jesus.”

I glance at Jeff before grabbing the girls ponytail and started dragging her towards the door. Jeff quickly followed behind.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“What does it look like genius? I’m dumping her.” I said pulling her out the door. 

I pulled her body around the back where I knew the dumpsters would be. I opened the bin.

“You gonna help me or what?” I asked hoisting half her body up. He grabbed her legs and we heaved her into the dumpster. I slammed the bin shut. 

“Come on let’s hurry home, I reek.”


	9. What about us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something that Jeff has on his mind that he should share with his new housemate. That and mentions of the horror movie Prihana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a pain in the ass to edit. The text with ' and " were changed to this weird writing that was a pain to delete. But I think I got it all.

**_(Author's POV)_ **

****

As they approached the front door of the mansion Jeff was searching his brain for the right things to say. At this point he was convinced anything would be good at this point. But tonight was the most fun he had had in awhile. Usually a small killing spree cures his boredom. I mean there was that one date thing. But he didn't know if he could ask Axel out on another date without getting tongue tied. This whole thing gave him a strange feeling. Strange but familiar. Of course it didn't help that the other proxy seemed to be oblivious to the whole thing. He didn't know what to say. Hell he didn't know what to do. Wait was that thing at the gas station a date. Hell if he knew! This whole thing was giving him a headache.

****

"You ok back there? You've been quiet for a while which is really unusual for you." Axel said glancing back.

****

"Uh yea."

****

Axel stopped outside the door and turned to Jeff.

****

"Something on your mind?" He asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

****

It was a strange little thing that Jeff had noticed since Axel first arrived here. He had figured out later on that the young demon did it to stay grounded. Jeff glanced up from Axel's hands to his face.

****

"You could say that."

****

"I have time." Axel said sitting down on the porch.

****

Jeff looked down at him and sighed. He set the bag of food down next to Axel and sat down.

****

"This. This is weird." Jeff said looking away from Axel.

****

"What is?"

****

"This. Being in a relationship with you." Jeff said.

****

Axel stared blankly at Jeff before he laughed.

****

"Well I'm glad one of us admitted it." He smiled.

****

Jeff kicked at the dirt with his sneakers.

****

"No one said it was gonna be easy. We're still strangers to each other. It's gonna take time. But it's gonna take more time with someone who's a pain in the ass."

****

"Oh look who's got jokes. Funny I didn't think you had a sense of humor."  Jeff smiled.

****

Axel shoved him.

****

"So..."

****

"So?" Axel asked confused.

****

"What do we do now?"

****

Axel thought about it before he scooted closer to Jeff. He hesitated before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. It wasn't slow but it wasn't quick either. Axel pulled away and looked away.

****

"You taste like blood." 

****

Axel burst out laughing.

****

"Romantic as always." He said smiling.

****

Axel got to his feet helping Jeff up.

****

"Come on let's go put the stuff away. And I need a shower."

****

**~20 minutes later~**

****

As Axel came out of the bathroom drying his hair he noticed Jeff standing next to the door. He had his arms crossed and his brow was frowed in thought.

****

"Hi."

****

Jeff looked over at Axel.

****

"Hey. Um you going to bed?" Jeff asked.

****

"No. Got somethings on mind. I'll probably never get to sleep."

****

"Yea me to. Sooo...do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

****

"Sure." Axel said walking towards the stairs.

****

The whole way down the hallway Jeff couldn't help but watch Axel's tail sway back and forth. He looked away hoping the other proxy didn't notice. He got his answer when Axel's tail hit him in the face.

****

"Quit staring your giving me the creeps." Axel said smiling.

****

"Sorry."

****

After a bit of looking through movies they decided on the movie Piranhas. Axel looked at the cover skeptical but shrugged. He sat down on the couch next to Jeff. He leaned up against the armrest and draped his legs across Jeff's lap. Jeff glanced at him before looking back at the screen. Halfway through the movie Axel had changed positions about five times. He went from holding his knees to his chest to his legs up over the top of the couch laying down with his head hanging off. Jeff gave him a curious look.

****

"Uncomfortable much?" He laughed.

****

"Yup."

****

Jeff shook his head.

****

"Come here."

****

"Hm?" Axel asked looking over.

****

Jeff gestured for him to come over. Axel slowly got up, cautious of getting a head rush. He scooted closer to the other teen, hesitantly he leaned against the other. Jeff glanced at him before looking back at the TV. They would occasionally look at each other then look away embarrassed. It was awkward to say the least. The tension seemed to rise when Jeff wrapped his arm around Axel's shoulder. Axel leaned into the touch. He hadn't felt anything like this since...well since he last saw his mom. His chest ached at the thought, but quickly blew it off. He was here to heal not mourn. Actually he hadn't thought about her much since he got here. Because of him.

****

"You alright? Jeff asked when he noticed the other lost in thought.

****

"Oh! Uh yea just thinking about something." He said trailing off.

****

Jeff glanced back at the TV. He smiled when he saw Axel cringe as the piranha tore one of the chicks face off.

****

"Can I ask what it is?" Jeff asked.

****

Axel looked away and wrinkled his freckled nose.

****

"I...I don't like to talk about it...It's not important anyway."


	10. Playground Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down at a abandoned school yard. And Sally and Axel are caught in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy title for this chapter I couldn't think of what to call it so I winged it.

**_(Axel’s POV)_ **

 

It’s not like I didn’t want to talk about it. I did it’s just that it’s a sensitive subject. I couldn’t even talk about with my brothers and sisters. Everytime I tried to talk to them about what happened I’d get this painful feeling in my chest and I would feel like crying. It’s not like I don’t like thinking about her, or that I don’t miss her. It’s just better to keep my mind off what happened. I can’t tell anyone. 

 

I looked over at Jeff who was passing out next to me. He was struggling to keep his eyes open and it made me laugh. He glanced at me and smiled. I Iaid back against the couch feeling the need to sleep creep in. I could feel my eyes start to close and I tuned out the sound of screams and yelling from the TV. 

 

I don’t know how long I was asleep , but when I woke up I looked around and saw I was back in my room with a soft red blanket wrapped around me. I looked around confused. Had he carried me to my room? I looked over across the room where BEN was sleeping and half his body was off the bed. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh. I looked towards the window and saw the sun was already up and the sky was lite up. I grabbed the clock by my bed and it read 1:00 pm. I placed it back on the nightstand and got up from my bed and stretched. It was funny. As a demon I don’t really more than four hours sleep tops, but it was nice being able to dream. 

I walked to the door and opened it to Sally running and almost knocking me over. She turned back when she noticed who she bumped into. She looked down embarrassed and mumbled an apology. I laughed and bent down to pick up her bear that she dropped. 

 

“Hey it’s ok, here.” I said handing her the bear. 

 

She took it and cuddled it to her chest. She looked up at me with a disappointed expression on her face. I frowned. 

 

“Hey what’s wrong?” I asked kneeling in front of her. 

 

“Nothing.” She said.

 

“Nothing?” I asked smiling.

 

“No one wants to play with me today…” She said sadly. 

 

I smiled at her and picked her up in my arms. She giggled at me.

 

“How about me and you go and play?” I asked. 

 

“Really?! You mean it?!” She asked excited.

 

“Yup.” 

 

She jumped out of my arms and ran down stairs happily. I shook my head and smiled. I followed her downstairs. She threw open the front door and ran outside. I eagerly followed her closing the door behind me. 

 

“So what do you wanna do?” 

 

“Can we go to the playground?” She asked. 

 

“Sure. Where is it?” 

 

She grabbed my hand and lead me towards the forest. 

  
  


We reached a clearing that lead to an abandoned school yard. I looked at it skeptical. The front gate was torn off and hanging loosely to the side. The building was caved in on one side and there was this weird smell. Like something between burning tires and roadkill. I stuck out my tongue and made a face. The playground was no better off. One of the playsets was destroyed and pulled apart. Dried up blood was caked on the bars and the slide. The side of the playset had deep scratch marks. What kind of animal would do something like that?

I stepped on something on the ground that stuck to my sneaker. I lifted my foot up and pulled the piece of fabric off. Thin sticky strands of blood connected to my shoe and the cloth. It looked like a type of uniform soaked in blood. Actually it was more of a scrap of clothing than uniform. It was shredded. I got this really eerie feeling. I looked toward Sally who had let go of my hand to run to a swing set. She sat down and kicked her feet. The rubbing squeaking sound of the chain made me cringe. Of course she paid no mind to her surroundings and giggled. I looked back at the school before walking over to Sally. I sat down in the swing next to her. I watched her swing back and forth.

 

“Sally?” 

 

“Yea?” She asked smiling at me.

 

“Does anybody know about this place other than me?” I asked.

 

“Nope! Just you and me why?” 

 

“No reason.” 

 

I kicked my feet at the ground swinging slowly. I glanced at the decaying play set and building again. Something about this place gave me chills. Like something was...watching. I looked back at Sally. She smiled up at me. I smiled at her and felt a little reassurance. Until the last thirty minutes.

Me and Sally were swinging and we were having a race to see who could swing the highest, but something made me slow down. I heard something. I sounded like footsteps. At first I thought one of the others had come out to look for us until I noticed the sound of something dragging against the leaves on the forest floor. I stuck my feet out and skidded in the dirt to a halt. Sally noticed and stopped to look up at me. Then she heard it and looked toward the trees near the old building. She jumped down from her swing and ran over to me. She climbed up on my lap and hugged me frightened. 

 

“W-what is it?” She whispered. 

 

“Shhh run over and hide under the other slide I’ll see what it is.”

 

She ran and hid as I got up from my seat and slowly walked over towards the trees. The smell hit me right away. Fresh blood. I felt my heart race as I got closer to the trees. I extended my claws. Then a figure slightly shorter than me walked out from behind the trees. They had a mask on and bandages around their neck and hands. Their voice was deep and scratchy. 

 

“‘Who are you?”

 

“Who are you?” I repeated. 

 

I heard a deep growl from behind their mask. I was yanked by the front of my shirt and pulled close to their face.

 

“This is my fucking land!” They growled.

 

“Hey cool it! We were just-” I was cut off as they pushed me to the ground. 

 

Then I realized what they were dragging. It was a thick wooden baseball bat covered in sharp nails. I could smell the copper aroma coming off it. They held the bat in their hands and raised it over their head. I flinched as I waited for the sharp pain to hit me. But it didn’t.

 

“Wait!” Sally yelled jumping in front of me. 

 

“Sally don’t!” 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know! I brought him here please don’t kill my friend!” She sobbed.

 

I grabbed her and pushed her behind me. I bared mmy fangs at them.

 

“Back off!” I growled.

 

I grabbed at the bat and tried to wrestle it out of their hands. I turned to Sally.

 

“Run!” 

 

She had tears in her eyes as she ran off into the forest back towards the mansion. I pulled at the bat but they pulled back. They kicked my ankle and I fell to the ground. They raised the bat and the nails came down connecting with my shoulder. I yelled at the intense pain. They pulled the bat up and prepared for a second blow when I swept my foot and took out their feet making them fall. I pressed my hand to my shoulder and grit my teeth. I could hear voices a ways behind me. I glanced back before looking to my attacker, but they had vanished. I sat up and held my shoulder.

 

I heard some of the proxies run up behind me. Sally was one of them. She ran infront of me crying. She hugged me and gave her a slight smile. Jeff ran up next to me. 

 

“Jesus are you alright!” 

 

I clutched my shoulder. 

 

“Yea. Yea i’m ok.”

  
  



	11. Happy Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes time to get over someone you've lost.

**_(Axel’s POV)_ **

 

It’s not like I didn’t want to talk about it. I did it’s just that it’s a sensitive subject. I couldn’t even talk about with my brothers and sisters. Everytime I tried to talk to them about what happened I’d get this painful feeling in my chest and I would feel like crying. It’s not like I don’t like thinking about her, or that I don’t miss her. It’s just better to keep my mind off what happened. I can’t tell anyone. 

 

I looked over at Jeff who was passing out next to me. He was struggling to keep his eyes open and it made me laugh. He glanced at me and smiled. I Iaid back against the couch feeling the need to sleep creep in. I could feel my eyes start to close and I tuned out the sound of screams and yelling from the TV. 

 

I don’t know how long I was asleep , but when I woke up I looked around and saw I was back in my room with a soft red blanket wrapped around me. I looked around confused. Had he carried me to my room? I looked over across the room where BEN was sleeping and half his body was off the bed. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh. I looked towards the window and saw the sun was already up and the sky was lite up. I grabbed the clock by my bed and it read 1:00 pm. I placed it back on the nightstand and got up from my bed and stretched. It was funny. As a demon I don’t really more than four hours sleep tops, but it was nice being able to dream. 

I walked to the door and opened it to Sally running and almost knocking me over. She turned back when she noticed who she bumped into. She looked down embarrassed and mumbled an apology. I laughed and bent down to pick up her bear that she dropped. 

 

“Hey it’s ok, here.” I said handing her the bear. 

 

She took it and cuddled it to her chest. She looked up at me with a disappointed expression on her face. I frowned. 

 

“Hey what’s wrong?” I asked kneeling in front of her. 

 

“Nothing.” She said.

 

“Nothing?” I asked smiling.

 

“No one wants to play with me today…” She said sadly. 

 

I smiled at her and picked her up in my arms. She giggled at me.

 

“How about me and you go and play?” I asked. 

 

“Really?! You mean it?!” She asked excited.

 

“Yup.” 

 

She jumped out of my arms and ran down stairs happily. I shook my head and smiled. I followed her downstairs. She threw open the front door and ran outside. I eagerly followed her closing the door behind me. 

 

“So what do you wanna do?” 

 

“Can we go to the playground?” She asked. 

 

“Sure. Where is it?” 

 

She grabbed my hand and lead me towards the forest. 

  
  


We reached a clearing that lead to an abandoned school yard. I looked at it skeptical. The front gate was torn off and hanging loosely to the side. The building was caved in on one side and there was this weird smell. Like something between burning tires and roadkill. I stuck out my tongue and made a face. The playground was no better off. One of the playsets was destroyed and pulled apart. Dried up blood was caked on the bars and the slide. The side of the playset had deep scratch marks. What kind of animal would do something like that?

I stepped on something on the ground that stuck to my sneaker. I lifted my foot up and pulled the piece of fabric off. Thin sticky strands of blood connected to my shoe and the cloth. It looked like a type of uniform soaked in blood. Actually it was more of a scrap of clothing than uniform. It was shredded. I got this really eerie feeling. I looked toward Sally who had let go of my hand to run to a swing set. She sat down and kicked her feet. The rubbing squeaking sound of the chain made me cringe. Of course she paid no mind to her surroundings and giggled. I looked back at the school before walking over to Sally. I sat down in the swing next to her. I watched her swing back and forth.

 

“Sally?” 

 

“Yea?” She asked smiling at me.

 

“Does anybody know about this place other than me?” I asked.

 

“Nope! Just you and me why?” 

 

“No reason.” 

 

I kicked my feet at the ground swinging slowly. I glanced at the decaying play set and building again. Something about this place gave me chills. Like something was...watching. I looked back at Sally. She smiled up at me. I smiled at her and felt a little reassurance. Until the last thirty minutes.

Me and Sally were swinging and we were having a race to see who could swing the highest, but something made me slow down. I heard something. I sounded like footsteps. At first I thought one of the others had come out to look for us until I noticed the sound of something dragging against the leaves on the forest floor. I stuck my feet out and skidded in the dirt to a halt. Sally noticed and stopped to look up at me. Then she heard it and looked toward the trees near the old building. She jumped down from her swing and ran over to me. She climbed up on my lap and hugged me frightened. 

 

“W-what is it?” She whispered. 

 

“Shhh run over and hide under the other slide I’ll see what it is.”

 

She ran and hid as I got up from my seat and slowly walked over towards the trees. The smell hit me right away. Fresh blood. I felt my heart race as I got closer to the trees. I extended my claws. Then a figure slightly shorter than me walked out from behind the trees. They had a mask on and bandages around their neck and hands. Their voice was deep and scratchy. 

 

“‘Who are you?”

 

“Who are you?” I repeated. 

 

I heard a deep growl from behind their mask. I was yanked by the front of my shirt and pulled close to their face.

 

“This is my fucking land!” They growled.

 

“Hey cool it! We were just-” I was cut off as they pushed me to the ground. 

 

Then I realized what they were dragging. It was a thick wooden baseball bat covered in sharp nails. I could smell the copper aroma coming off it. They held the bat in their hands and raised it over their head. I flinched as I waited for the sharp pain to hit me. But it didn’t.

 

“Wait!” Sally yelled jumping in front of me. 

 

“Sally don’t!” 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know! I brought him here please don’t kill my friend!” She sobbed.

 

I grabbed her and pushed her behind me. I bared mmy fangs at them.

 

“Back off!” I growled.

 

I grabbed at the bat and tried to wrestle it out of their hands. I turned to Sally.

 

“Run!” 

 

She had tears in her eyes as she ran off into the forest back towards the mansion. I pulled at the bat but they pulled back. They kicked my ankle and I fell to the ground. They raised the bat and the nails came down connecting with my shoulder. I yelled at the intense pain. They pulled the bat up and prepared for a second blow when I swept my foot and took out their feet making them fall. I pressed my hand to my shoulder and grit my teeth. I could hear voices a ways behind me. I glanced back before looking to my attacker, but they had vanished. I sat up and held my shoulder.

 

I heard some of the proxies run up behind me. Sally was one of them. She ran infront of me crying. She hugged me and gave her a slight smile. Jeff ran up next to me. 

 

“Jesus are you alright!” 

 

I clutched my shoulder. 

 

“Yea. Yea i’m ok.”

  
  



	12. The truth hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea sorry this one was so short. I need to look over the old version of the story to get ideas.

**_(Author’s POV)_ **

 

Axel came down stairs later that day. He didn’t say anything when BEN and Toby greeted him from the couch. He walked out the front door and slammed it behind him. He gazed out towards the forest with a dull look in his eyes. He sat down on the porch step and stared at the ground. He scrunched up his face and kicked at the dirt. It went flying up in a thick brown puff. He sighed and leaned his head against the railing. He winced as his shoulder slightly gazed it, but he didn’t pull away. He heard the creak of the front door opening behind him but he stayed facing away. He listened to the heavy sound of footsteps coming up next to him. He glanced up before looking away again. 

 

“Are you alright?” Slender asked. 

 

“I don’t know.” Axel replied shrugging. 

 

Slenderman sat next to Axel on the porch. 

 

“Axel what’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing I just want to be left alone.” He mumbled.

 

“Is it about your mother?” He asked. 

 

Axel glared at him.

 

“So what if it is? Am I supposed to act like it didn’t happen? Am I supposed to act happy even though someone who promised they would never leave me is gone and I’ll never see them again?” He growled.

 

“No. No One should make you pretend everything's ok when it’s not. But she wouldn't want you to be alone.” Slender said.

 

“How do you know what she would want!” Axel yelled getting to his feet. 

 

“I never even got to know her long enough to know what she really wanted! She didn’t want to die! I didn’t want her to die!” Axel said furious.

 

Slender stood up and went over to the fuming demon and tried to comfort him.

 

“Get away! I don’t feel like being touched!” He yelled angrily. 

 

Axel stomped off towards one of the trees.

 

“She did love you. I bet she misses you too. I’m sorry about what happened my son.” 

 

Axel growled loudly and punched the tree with all his strength leaving a dent in it and his knuckles bloody. 

 

“Your not sorry! You knew what she was going through and you did nothing!” 

 

Axel stood there shaking and growling under his breath. 

 

“I know things are different now and I wish I had helped her but I can’t change what happened.” Slender said grabbing the young demons shoulder.

 

Axel didn’t pull away this time. He felt warm tears streaming down his cheeks. 

 

“I took you in because I thought I could make up for my mistakes by saving you from the same fate.” 

 

Axel wiped roughly at his eyes and walked away muttering thanks a lot.

 

Slenderman rubbed at his neck thinking. Maybe not following the young teen wouldn't be a bad idea. He decided to let the proxy cool down for a bit.


	13. Don't let that broken heart haunt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel doesn't know how to deal with the reacuring memory of his mother's death. BEN and Jeff try to help but to little prevail. Sometimes you just have to scream to get the darkest demons out.

**_(Axel’s POV)_ **

 

I walked off towards one of the trees and sat down underneath it. I folded my arms across my knees and laid my head down on them. I cried. I sat there remembering her. Her long chestnut hair and her caring lilac eyes. Her long white dress that would cover her bare feet. The way she held her favorite sword in her hand as I watched her practice battle. And the way she would tie her long hair up when she practised. She was strong, independent, and smart. She didn’t let anyone tell her how to live her life. She was a great mother. The day she died felt like a memory laced with a dark empty feeling. 

 

The sound of crunching footsteps could be heard near the back of the tree. I pulled my knees up closer to me trying to make myself as small as possible. I heard someone sit down next to me and a arm wrap around my shoulders.

 

“Go away please…” I said.

 

The arm pulled me closer till I was leaning against their chest. I glanced up at Jeff seeing the concern in his eyes.  He gave me a slight smile and ran his hand through my hair. I looked away and wiped my eyes. He ran his thumb over the red rings under my eyes and kissed my forehead. I gripped onto his hoodie and let the tears run down my cheeks drowning the pain. 

 

“You ok?” 

 

I shook my head and leaned away from him. He was hesitant at pulling his arm away. I looked over at the setting sun in the distance letting out a harsh quiet breath I didn’t know I was holding. He looked at me with sad eyes. I sighed as more tears left my eyes. 

 

“Can we talk about it?” He asked. 

 

I shook my head slowly. I continued staring towards were the sun met the tops of the dying trees. I eventually got to my feet to walk away when Jeff reached to grab at my hand. He watched me walk back towards the mansion. I felt this angry painful feeling grow through my chest and spread like a wildfire. 

When I got into my room I slammed the door and growled under my breath. I clutched my head between my hands and screamed angrily. I punched a hole into the wall and kicked at the nightstand almost breaking one of the legs. I glared at the door and dragged my claws roughly through it leaving thick scratches in the chipped wood. I fell back on my bed glaring at the ceiling. I grabbed at my blanket pulling it over my head. I stared into the dark thinking about how much I missed my mom and my brothers and sisters. 

I didn’t realize I fell asleep until I was being shaken awake. I pulled the blanket down from over my head to see BEN giving me a sad smile. He was holding a plate of food out to me.

“Hungry?” 

 

I nodded as I took the plate from him. I looked down at the plate while I was eating. BEN sitting across from me on his bed staring at me. I glanced up at him then back at the plate. 

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“Nothing just making sure you eat.” He said.

 

I looked up at him curiously. I went back to eating.

 

“Your staring is creepy.” I said.

 

He laughed and smiled. I set the plate down after I finished. He walked over to my bed and through himself on it. 

 

“Good?” He asked.

 

“Yea. Yea it was.” 

 

He sat up next to me.

“You ok?” He asked giving me a concerned look.

 

“Yea. I’m just homesick.” I said.

 

“But I thought you didn’t want to be there?”

 

“I don’t sort of. I miss my brothers and sisters. And I miss my mom…” I trailed off.

 

“What happened to her?” 

 

I looked down at my hands sadly. 

 

“I...I don’t really like to talk about it..”

 

“Hey that’s ok man. When you need to talk I’ll be here.” 

 

I looked at him and smiled. 

 

“Thanks BEN that means a lot.” I said.


	14. Fuck the chapter title idfk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel is still a little bit depressed but Jeff knows how to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear my brain is shit from where I'm tired. I'll add a title later or when I can come up with a good one.

**_(Axel’s POV)_ **

 

After BEN left I sat on my bed in the dark for a while staring out the window. There was nothing to do but watch the raindrops pelt against the glass. Nothing to do but watch the dark gray clouds cluster together to cover the bright blue sky and make it dark.

 I was so focused on the rain that I didn't hear the door open next to me. I didn't notice it was Jeff till he sat down next to me and put his arms around me. I stiffened at the contact. He leaned in close pressing his body against my back and hugging me. I clenched my fists. 

 

“It’s ok.” He said. 

 

I felt tears come to my eyes. I pressed my hands to his and grit my teeth as tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt myself start shaking as memories of my mom and big brother and sisters flashed through my head. His arms tightened around me and I felt him kiss my shoulder affectionately. 

 

“Axel?”

 

“Yea?” I asked wiping my eyes.

 

“I...I love you.” He said.

 

I felt my heart clench and a pain spread through me, yet a warm happy feeling was there. I smiled.

 

“ I love you too.”

 

He later laid me down on the bed next to him. He held me close to his chest. He wiped the tears from my eyes and I gave him a half hearted smile.

 

“You alright?” 

 

“Yea.”

 

He kissed my cheek and ran a hand through my hair. I smiled at the contact. He put a hand under my chin and leaned in kissing my lips. I smiled into the kiss. 

It was sweet and nice but it started to change the kiss turned hot. He pressed his lips firmer against mine and it made me lose my breath from the shock. But I didn't push him away. I know he figured if he could make me happy anyway he can it would get my mind off my depression, it was cute how he tried.

 I wrapped my arms around his shoulders rolling over so he was on top of me. He pressed his tongue across my lips and I gasped. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He ran his tongue against mine and I felt my legs shake. He ran his hands through my hair and rolled us over to where I would be on top if it wasn't for us falling off the bed. We smacked foreheads as we hit the carpet floor. 

 

“Ow!” We shouted in union. 

 

I rubbed my forehead as he sat up slightly. I looked down at him and laughed. He smiled at me. 

 

“Kind of ruined the moment huh?” He laughed. 

 

“It doesn't seem that way for you. I thought since I was the teenage I thought id get the hard on.”  

 

His cheeks got bright red. 

 

“Yea yea. Says you. You're the one that finished I can feel the back of your jeans are soaked.” 

 

I could feel myself go pale.

 

“W-what?”

 

“The back of your jeans? Their wet.” He said. 

 

I hesitantly touched the back of my pants. He was right. But that wasn't from me finishing. That was from something else. I felt my heart pound. 

 

“Axel? Hey you ok?” 

 

_ ‘No. Not now. Please not now.’ _

 

I got off him and stepped away from him. 

 

“Get out.”

 

“What?” He asked surprised. 

 

“Please just get out!” 

 

He quickly got up as I pushed him out the room and slam the door closed. I locked it and leaned against the door. I slid down to the floor and put my head in my hands. I felt like my heart was going to burst. I knew what was happening. It was the start of my yearly heat. I didn't mean to be crude to Jeff I was just afraid. I usually dealt with it at home. But i'm not home. I didn't like this. 

 

“Axel i'm sorry did I do something wrong?” 

 

“Please I just want to be alone.” I said. 

 

I heard him hesitantly walk away. 

 

I needed to leave. I decided I needed to get away even if it's just for a few nights. And I knew where to go. On my way walking to the mansion my first day I saw this abandoned cabin near a lake. I figured I could hide out there till this was over. Hopefully no one else knew about it. I quickly ran to the closet got out the duffel bag I had brought with me and stuffed it with a few shirts and pants. I zipped the bag and hiked it over my shoulder. I got a piece of paper and pencil out of the nightstand and scribbled down a note letting BEN know I was going to be gone for a while. I left the note on his pillow and quietly snuck out of the room. 

I walked down the stairs as quick as I could. I ran out the door and slammed it behind me before anyone could stop me. I ran off in the direction I knew the cabin was and hoped I would get there before my heat hit me. 

 

I had got to the cabin in half an hour and I could already feel my heat getting worse. I walked through the door dragging the duffel bag behind me. My legs were shaking and I had to lean on the wall for support. The cabin had maybe been abandoned less than a year before, well considering the dried blood stains on the floor I guess you couldn’t say it was abandoned. It wasn't really in bad shape just needed dusting and the floor cleaned. 

 I dragged myself to one of the empty rooms. I threw my stuff off to the side and laid down on the bed. I quickly got my flannel and tank top off. I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off. I was left in my boxers shaking and sweating. I bent my legs and spread them. I stuck my hand in my boxers and ran two fingers over my entrance. I felt the slick leak out and I shivered. I stuck both fingers in and I flinched at the sensitive sensation. I took a deep breath and thrusted my fingers. My toes curled slightly. I curled my fingers up and I moaned at the sharp spark that shot through my body. 

 

“Fuck!” I gasped. 

 

I thrusted my fingers a little deeper and it left me breathless. 

 

“J-Jeff fuck!” 

 

I cried out as I felt myself cumming too early. I felt my stomach tighten and my insides clench as I finished on my chest. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I pulled my hand out of my boxers and laid down limp. I panted.

 

“It’s gonna be a long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've decided to come with a f/f monster story. I don't have a title yet or characters but I do have an idea. I'll defiantly work on it this weeknd. I'll announce the name when I have the first chapter of that story posted.


	15. Heat Part: 1

**_(Jeff's POV)_ **

 

I stormed angrily out of Axel’s room with BEN close behind holding the note he found. I was furious. How could he just leave? Without even saying anything to me? I thought we were getting closer but I guess not. I went into the kitchen and got one of the knives from the drawer. 

 

“Jeff!” BEN yelled.

 

“It’s not for him. But I’d really like to wring him up by his tail right now.” 

 

BEN gave me a sympathetic look and followed after me. I stopped looking back at him. 

 

“Where do you think your going?” I asked blankly.

 

“With you duh.” He said looking up at me. 

 

I shook my head.

 

“I can find him myself just stay here.”

 

“What?! But I want to come too!” He argued.

 

“No! I don’t need help!” 

 

“Your so fucking stubborn!” He yelled as I closed the door behind me. 

 

I can deal with BEN being mad at me. It’s not what I should be worried about right now. He’ll get over it after awhile. 

I stomped off into the forest hoping to find any sign of where he had gone. That’s when I noticed faint footprints in the dirt. 

 

**_(Axel’s POV)_ **

 

I had decided to get in a different position thinking it would help my fingers go deeper. It did but the feeling of not being able to finish was frustrating me. I let out a low growl and bite at the sheets. God I hated this. I wanted to scream angrily. 

I moaned as I rubbed my fingers over my prostate. It felt good, but probably not as good as it should have. I reached my other hand down stroking my dick. I bit my lip at the warm pleasurable feeling that was spreading through me. I wanted more. I wanted Jeff to kiss me again and I wanted him to bite my neck and make it hurt so good. Every second I couldn’t come I was getting more flustered. 

 

“Jeff god fuck.” I moaned. 

 

I grabbed one of the pillows next to the head board and tucked it under me. I rutted my hips against it.

 

“Fuuucck so good.” 

 

I growled as I thrusted my fingers in deep hitting my prostate. I let out a gasp as preconceived leaked onto the pillow. It felt so good and I wanted so much more. I dug my hand into the pillow and thrusted back on my fingers. 

 

“J-Jeff. Fuck I’m cumming.” I moaned.

 

I felt my body go stiff and my eyes roll as I came into the pillow. I let out an unsteady breath as I pulled my fingers out and released my grip on the fabric. I slowly sat back panting. 

 The feeling of bliss didn’t last long. As soon as it was gone it was replaced with guilt. I felt bad that I left. That I only left a stupid note and didn’t even bother explaining that it was a personal thing. I put my face in my hands. This was frustrating. Really frustrating. We were having a good time and I couldn’t stand him knowing. It’s embarrassing thinking about what he think if he knew. 

 

I sat up and hugged the pillow to my chest. I sighed deeply.

 

I’m sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heat will be either a five or six part in the series. And yes there’s going o be explicit material in it. If anything is way out there I’ll post a warning at the beginning of the chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the series.


End file.
